A Game of Love
by LovelyxOx
Summary: When Brick runs into Blossom, he tells his brothers he can make her fall in Love with him, then Butch Decides to Make the bet more into more of a competition, Who ever makes the girl fall in love first wins, but when the girls find out, they turn the game around and make the same challenge, but with every thing going on, what happens when the actually fall in love?
1. Let The Games Begin

**Brick POV**

"Brick can you please slow down? There's a ton of puddles you might slash someone." My best friend Lily asked me. But right when I was about to slow down I splash someone. I try hard not to laugh, but it was so hard, the girl was pretty cute, or the back of her was. I pulled over to go apologize.

"Excuse me Ms. I am extremely sorry, I didn't mean to get you-" When I saw the girls face I almost fell with laughter. "Brick? Are you kidding me! I know you didn't like me when we were kids but this is an all-time low, even for you!" I stop laughing. "Blossom, I swear I didn't know it was you, you look, Different." I say, which the truth, the little goodie too shoes was really attractive. She was wearing a pink dress with black polka dots and a black belt around her waist that showed her curves, black heals and her hair was down and wavy, she had a black blazer, all together, she looked like one of those sexy good girls not goofy. "Thanks" she says trying to ring out her hair. "I really am sorry" I say looking her in the eye and slightly touching her arm. She looked up at me and looked like she was about to give in but then someone called her name. She quickly snaps out of it and turns around. "Duncan?" She says with a confused look. "Honey, you are soaking wet, are you okay? Who is this?" The boy Duncan says looking at me like I'm the Cock Block. "This is my old friend Brick, he accidentally splashed me and he was just apologizing, while offering to pay for my dry cleaning bill" Blossom says with a smile. I nod. "Indeed I was, Nice to meet you Deuce." I say with a little sarcasm in my voice. "You too" he says. "Well Blossom , give me your number so I can call you and you can get my address so you know who to send the bill to." I say pulling out my phone and handing it to her. She puts her number in and then we say goodbye and she leaves with Deuce. "Seems like someone has a thing for Ms. Blossom" Lilly says smiling when I get back in the car. "Shut it Lil." I reply. "Well she is cute if she wasn't straight, I would steal her for myself" She says smiling. I drive her home and then I go to my house, it was Sunday so I was off, and my brothers were coming over for Sunday Dinner as always. I start cooking one of my little hobbies that I was introduced to when one of my one night stands left the cooking channel on, on my TV. Then my phone beeped, and it was a text from Butch.

TEXT:

Butch: _"Hey dude, Itzel just keeps trying to come to this dinner to be accepted in to the family! I can't stand it"_

Brick: _"she IS your fiancé, lol why don't you break it off? _

Butch: _"If I did, we would not be having this conversation, for the simple fact that I'd be dead, fired, broke, and alone in a big house, matter of fact, I'd be like you! Jk I'll be over at 6"_

Brick: _"See you then"_

I can't lie, Itzel is nice, before her and my brother were serious she was WAY nicer, but now she is just a little mean, and controlling in a nice way if that was even possible. While the pasta was cooking I sat on the couch and watched the basketball game, thinking "Wouldn't it be a fun challenge to make Ms. Perfect fall in love with me? I smirk at the thought and devise a semi evil plan.

**Blossom POV**

"Deuce, why did you call me honey?" I ask when Brick was no longer in hearing distance. "He seemed like he was trying to get you into bed, I just think that if he thought I was your boyfriend he would back off but that didn't work" he said that trying to sound convincing and that it was innocent, but ever since I met Deuce, he wanted me to be his girlfriend, by doing this I think he thought that if I think about it and hear it, I would change my mind, but that was NOT going to happen. Seeing Brick had surprised me, time really made the annoying chubby faced child seem mysterious, extremely handsome, and physically fit. I'm pretty sure when he touched my arm my heart skipped a beat. But that was Brick a heart stealing suave guy who only wants satisfaction for the time being, then when he is done your heart is broken. "Well we are here." Deuce said when we got to my little home. How long was I lost in thought for? "Thanks Deuce" I say unlocking the door and going in and blocking the door way before he could come in. "I'll see you later, Deuce" I then close the door and go to my room to take off all these wet clothes. "What happened to you? You take a dip in a puddle?" Buttercup said laughing from the couch in my living room watching TV. "Ha-ha very funny Buttercup, but no, a car splashed me when I was walking home" I say taking off my blazer. She nods then looks at the TV. Buttercup was wearing a tight green tank top that showed her stomach, and black cargo pants and all black converse and her feet were on the table. "Buttercup, PLEASE take your feet off my table" I say going upstairs. I take off all the wet clothes and put them in a bag then I go to take a long bubble bath when I get a text.

TEXT:  
Brick: "_Hey, it's Bick just wanted to make sure you have my number so you don't think I'm some pervert when I say something about your clothes ;)"_

I laugh to myself then put Pandora on and listen to Beyoncé and close my eyes.

**BUTCH POV**

"Is the food done now? I'm hungry!" I say while looking at Brick tasting everything. The lucky bastard, he gets to taste the food and I sit here starving my ass off, cause it needs time to cook. "Butch would you cool down, you're more on edge of blowing up on someone more and more lately" Boomer says while setting the table. I sigh "It's Itzel, she's stressing me out" I say while picking up Bricks phone and just snooping when he gets a text.

TEXT

Blossom: "_Haha funny, too bad you won't see any of them, you'll just pay for them, which kind of sucks because I had French Lace on today, it's going to cost you ;b"_

"You're trying to hook up with Blossom!" I say looking up from the text messages. "What? No, I just splashed some water on her today and I'm paying the dry cleaning bill," Brick brushes it off while turning off the stove. "Oh yeah THAT'S why she mentioned French lace huh?" I say smirking. He takes his phone and looks at the message and laughs. "How much you want to bet, that I can make Blossom, a.k.a. Ms. Perfect fall for me?" he says. I look at Boomer and we both smile. "You can't I heard at school that Blossom is unattainable" Boomer says. "I say that we take that bet and make it a challenge" I smile and the boys look at me suspiciously. "How about who ever makes one of the Powerfuff Girls fall in love with them first, the other two have to pay $500 bucks" I say smiling. "Deal!" Brick says. Boomer sighs and says "what about Itzel?" "It's okay, she's leaving for a few months to shoot this movie, Are you in, or are you in Boomer?" I say looking at him. "I'm in, just to show you the nice guy always wins." Boomer says with a smile. We all shake hands and sit at the table. "Let the games begin" Brick says drinking some of his rum and coke. "Indeed" Boomer and I say at the same time sipping our drinks.


	2. One Rainy Night

**BUTCH POV**

"Long time no see Buttercup" I say from across the bar. She turns to see who is talking to her, "Well if it isn't Butch!" she says with a smile. I smile and look at her. "Miss me?" I say. "Nope!" she says and her smile fades. "Don't you look nice tonight?" She was wearing a green sparkly tank top and dark blue skinny jeans and black combat boots over her jeans and a leather jacket and her hair was shorter than the last time I saw her. "When I look good tips are better." She says making someone a drink. "Buttercup, you're off get outta here" Another attractive woman said to her. She left the bar, "Let me walk you home" I say walking up behind her. "Everytime you walk me home we end up going a little too far and then you run back to the rich chick, instead of wondering what is wrong with me for you not staying, I'd rather walk home alone" she say and grabs her bag. "This time is different" I wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck. "I just want to walk you home"I say and I kiss her neck again. That was her weak spot. She sighed and looked at me. "Really, cause this is how it always starts, kisses on my neck to make me swoon and then the late nights while Itzel is out of town and when she's back I don't hear even a 'Hello' from you, find another booty call Butch." She says and pulls away from me and starts walking home. She's different, she is better, her temper is down and she is kind of swee- "Would you watch were you are going! Damn! In my way! The sidewalk is for everyone!" She says to some guy. Scratch the temper thing. I laugh and she turns around and just looks at me. "I told you it was different didn't I?" I say walking next to her. She sighs accepting the fact I'm walking her home. "You want to go somewhere with me?" I say looking straight. She looks at me suspiciously, "I just remembered I have to go to a party, and I need a date, will you go with me?" I ask still looking straight. "Why?" She asks looking straight. "Because, I have fun with you, not just in a sexual way" I say smirking, I still don't look at her, for some reason I'm a little nervous. "Okay" She says looking straight ahead. I look at her and smile while she is still not looking at me I grab her hand. That's when she looks at me shocked and she blushes so she looks away from me. I just smile and look at her and then walk straight.

**BLOSSOM POV**

It's been a week since I last ran into Brick, but yesterday he asked me if I wanted to go out to eat and watch a movie, I said yes and I immediately regretted it. He had some kind of plan and I wanted to know what it was. If he didn't then a small date couldn't hurt. He told me to dress as casual as I could. So I wore my dark blue skinny jeans and a white button up shirt and a pink cardigan and white oxford shoes. My hair was pulled into a ponytail and my bangs were out. It sounds weird yes, but this in my casual, anything with jeans is casual. I looked at my phone and got into my car and followed the directions. When I got to the house it was huge. It looked like a mansion, which was totally different from my little house. I knocked on the door I heard a dog bark. When Brick opened the door I saw a gorgeous Pit Bull. He was a sweet heart. He looked like he couldn't hurt a fly. "He is so cute" I say while kneeling down to pet him. "Don't, he is a vicious attack dog!" He said, but as soon as I was at the dogs level he licked my face. "Oh yeah, I'll keep that in mind while he keeps attacking my face with kisses" I say smiling. I stand up and look at Brick, he had a Plaid button up shirt, and jeans and his usual hat turned backwards. "My turn?" he said leaning in to kiss me. I put my hand over his mouth. "You don't need one" I said stepping around him, he smiled and grabbed my hand. "But I do" He said pulling me closer. I pulled away when we were a little too close. "So where are we going?" I asked while looking around. "We are already here, you and I are cooking together" He said smiling. "Really?" I looked at him excited. He smiled and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchen. His kitchen was huge and looked like one from the movies. "Oh my god! This is spectacular!" I say looking around. He smiled and then got out everything we needed. "What are we making?" I ask. "Anything you want" he says smiling. "Can we make home-made ravioli?" I ask him smiling. He nodded and got what we needed. "Your request is to easy" he said smiled at me. I took off my cardigan and rolled up my sleeves and we started cooking. As the ravioli pasta was boiling we decided to put on some music and make fondue. "As I dipped my strawberry into the chocolate fondue he asked me a question, "So what's going on with you and that Deuce guy?" I take a sip of water and look down. "Well he's asked me out a few times but, I'm not interested" I say eating another strawberry and leaning on the counter. "So that means you are interested in me, because you said yes" He said leaning on to the counter as well. I smile, "I think you can have your own thoughts on that subject." I say. "I think it does" He says leaning in to kiss me, I was going to let him but then I look over and see the water overflowing for the Ravioli, "Brick the Ravioli!" I say he quickly turned his head and tended to the ravioli. He looks at me and smiles. I smile back and eat another strawberry covered in chocolate.

**BOOMERS POV**

I got a hint from Brick that Bubbles was an elementary school teacher, I just didn't know which one, and it was a Saturday so how was I going to find out? "Watch out!" I hear someone saying and then a girl runs straight into me knocking the breath out of me and both of us falling to the floor. Then I feel drool coming onto my face from at least three dogs. "I am so sorry!" I hear the girl saying and she pushes herself off of me and helping me up. "I thought I could handle 3 big dogs and 4 little ones but I guess I was wrong" She says dusting herself off. I finally look at her. "Bubbles?" I say when she looks up. "Boomer is that you?" she says and smiles. "The one and only" I say smiling. She smiles, "Time looks good on you!" She says smiling. "You too," I say then I look at the dogs. "Are you in the dog walking business?" I ask. "No! I volunteer at the animal shelter I feel they should interact with more people than just the people at the shelter" she says smiling. She was wearing grey capris sweats and a baby blue hoodie and blue sneakers and her hair was down and curly. "Wow still the sweet old Bubbles" I say smiling. She nods and I take two of the big dog leashes. "I'll walk with you" I say. She smiles. "So I hear you are an intern at a big law firm!" She says smiling at me. "Yeah, soon I'll be a big time lawyer" I said. She smiles, we joked and told stories about our jobs and then we got to the shelter. I was about to ask her on a date when she interrupted me and said "So do you want to go out to eat sometime?" I was shocked, Bubbles asked me out. "Yeah I say" She smiles and she hands me her number so she'll call me with the details. Then went to take the dogs inside, I was defiantly going to win this challenge.

**BUBBLES POV**

When I get inside the shelter, I almost faint I was so nervous! I asked Boomer out! In High school he was the heart throb and I was always with my sisters, enough said, we were chubby faced kids who never left their comfort zone. But that was WAY out of my comfort zone. I put the dogs in their cages and lock up the shelter. But when I was about to leave I see that it's raining. "Of course the day I walk it rains!" I say to myself. It's a good thing I waited for you then, huh?" I hear Boomer say. I look at him and smile. "Thank you" I say. "My car is right around the corner" He says and holds out his arm for me. "I have an umbrella you're going to have to get kind of close" He said smiling. I smile and hold onto his arm and follow him to his car.

**BUTTERCUP POV**

When we got to his apartment we barely missed the rain. We walk upstairs to his condo and then I see a bunch of people dressed just like we are and they are drinking some champagne. "Sir Butch, your guests are pleased with your work and are wondering when you will be willing to sell?" his butler said. "In a few weeks when the collection is finished" he said and then turned to me and smiled. Would you like to see my work?" he asked and I was hesitant but I nodded and said yes and followed him upstairs. When I saw his pictures my jaw dropped in awe. "These are beautiful!" I say looking at every single one and then I see the one he took back when we were in High School and we first started our "relationship" I was laying down sheets covering me and my black hair and I had on my red lipstick that I'm still in love with and he was holding my hand. "You kept this?" I asked holding the picture and looking at it. "Well I kept it for when I was going to make my romantic collection. You really look beautiful there, that's my favorite one." He says smiling at the picture. "There's more?" I say looking at him. "I have every picture I have ever taken since we were together Buttercup, but no one will see them but me" he steps to me and whispers in my ear, "or should I say I make sure no one sees the naughty ones." I blush and pull away. He smiles and sips some champagne. Then I look up and see one of him and Itzel kissing. I put the picture down and sip the champagne. "Why did you ask me here?" I say still looking at the picture. He follows the direction of where I'm looking. He then looks away and clears his throat. "Buttercup, we've been friends since we were kids, can't I miss you? Why don't you believe me?" He says. "It's you Butch that's why." I sip my champagne. "He walks over and takes my chamapnge and sets mine and his down, "I really-" he was about to say something but I cut him off. "Your guests are waiting for you." I say. He then pulls me close and kisses me and it would be a lie if I said I didn't kiss back. "Let them wait" he says and kisses me again and I place my hand on the back of his neck when his hands wrap tightly around my waist.

**BRICKS POV**

After we ate our ravioli the rain started falling heavier. "Well I better get going" Blossom said putting on her cardigan and started walking to the door. "It's too wild out there, plus I haven't gotten my goodnight kiss." I said starting to play with her hand. She smiles and kisses me on the cheek and starts to walk to the door. I pull her back. "That doesn't count" and I kissed her as passionately as I could, "Do you still want to go home?" I say while her hand is on my chest and looking at me with lustful eyes.

**CLIFFHANGER! :DD I always hate these but I just had to add one. :)**


	3. Hearts That Hurt

**BOOMERS POV**

"So, where do you live?" I asked her when we got to the car. "I still live in at the Professors house, it didn't seem right to sell it after he died, and it's right down the street from the school." She said looking at the rain hitting the windshield. "Do you miss him?" I asked and glanced at her from the corner of my eye. "Do you still miss Mojo Jojo?" she asked and looked at me. "Yeah, I do." I said she was the first to be blunt and ask me that question. "What about your sisters? Do you still see them?" I asked. "All the time, we spend most of our time at Blossoms house, only because mines brings up to many memories and Buttercup gets more upset than usual. But enough sad things, do you still go to the lake and ride your boat like you did in high school?" She asked. I looked at her shocked. "How did you know I did that?" I asked as we pulled into her driveway. "I saw you there, you usually went when Boomer and Brick picked on you, and so if they did I would go to the Lake just to see you" she said. She was nothing like the bubbles I knew. Instead she was bold and not afraid to speak her mind. "Why would you look for me if I was so mean to you?" I asked. "Because, I liked you Boomer, that's the only reason a girl really needs to overlook all his flaws." She says smiling at me. "You're soaking wet come in and drink some tea with me, I have some of the clothes Buttercups old mysterious boyfriend would leave here that you can borrow while we throw yours in the dryer" She says with a smile. I park the car and get out first and walk her to her door with the umbrella so she doesn't get wet. I go to the bathroom, not needing directions because me and my brothers used to break in here all the time just bother the girls and changed. "This is the shirt Butch lost in high school" I only knew because we always wore our long sleeved shirts with the stripes in the middle. It was our signature look. I walk out the bathroom and I notice that Bubbles door is a little cracked open, so I take a quick look, there changing in front of me is this stunning woman who is voluptuous and perfect for me in every way. I see her pulling off her sweater and underneath is a sports bra, but before I could see more I knock over a vase in the hallway. "Boomer?" Bubbles says covering up. I take a big step from the door. "Yeah I wasn't watching where I was going, sorry" She comes out with a t-shirt and jeans on. "Yeah, RIGHT!" she says obviously knowing I was lying. I just simply smile, not confessing, nor denying anything.

**BUTTERCUP POV**

I don't know what got into me, but when I felt his lips on mine, I wanted him more and more. His hand went up my shirt and his cold hands were touching my stomach giving me goose bumps and I let out a moan, but right before he reached my breasts, his phone rang. He stopped and answered his phone.

Butch: Hello? *frustrated*

Itzel: You are with her again, and in our house? *crying*

Butch: How exactly do you know this?

Itzel: I hired a spy, and I put just a few cameras up.

Butch: You put cameras up; Really Y- You hired a SPY! Wow Itzel

Itzel: I don't trust you Butch and obviously I have a reason not too! I give you everything why do you want her?

Butch: If you don't trust me why haven't you left me yet? My looks are good for your career? And because unlike you she doesn't act! And try to make me leave my brothers!

Itzel: No, I love you! I just think they are bad! How did Brick get that house being a magazine editor? They are bad for your image; I only want what's best for you! Plus a broke, uneducated, bartending whore can't give you the things I can!

Butch: Bull shit. There is more to her than you.

Itzel: Do you love her?

Butch: *hesitant* N-no.

Itzel: Do you love me?

Butch: Itzel, let's not go there, it's not a competition.

Itzel: Do you even want me anymore?

Butch: Itzel, you're one of my closest friends, don't ruin our friendship because you don't like my answers.

Itzel: Fine! Then I guess we are done! I'll mail the cheap ring you got me! Oh yeah, and let's see how many people buy your picture without me! *hangs up*

(Buttercup only heard Butch, not Itzel I just wanted you to know what she said.)

I then hear Butch sigh and turns his phone off and sets it on the table. "When is Itzel coming back?" I said my voice uneven and my eyes still closed. "She probably isn't" he says looking at the floor. "I'm really sorry I came here knowing this would happen, and I ruined your to-be marriage. I am so sorry Butch!" I said with deep sincerity. "I tempted you Buttercup, not the other way around remember that, I never wanted Itzel, she was only to get my work out, even in high school things were like this" he says smiling. "What are you going to do?" I say looking at him. "Nothing, I'm free", he then looks at his watch. "Come on I made my guests wait long enough, let me introduce the girl I will be attached to for some time," He said holding my hand which made me feel happy and believe that things were different this time. He started walking downstairs and I stopped him and looked at him to make sure this was okay, "What if she does come back what happens then?" I ask looking down afraid to let him in my life one more time. "I won't go back" He says. "This is your last chance Butch, there is no more Buttercup after this" I say looking him in the eye. "It's a good thing one chance is all I need" He said and smiled and continued to follow him downstairs to meet clients, friends, and bosses. I followed him downstairs and finally met some of his friends.

**BUTCH POV**

I knew Itzel would come back, and part of me was dreading the day I would reveal that I never wanted her back in my life I just wanted to beat Brick, maybe I just took the bet so I would have an actual reason to dumb Itzel and be with Buttercup. I refuse to think of the answer, 500 hundred dollars were at steak and if Itzel didn't come back, I needed that money. Debts never go unpaid

BRICK POV

"Yes" she says her eyes gave away the fact she was lying. I smirked and nodded my head. "I'll see you soon?" I said still smirking. "Uh, yeah, soon" she says nodding her head fast. I push her hair behind her ear and she starts walking for the door and opens it and walks outside I watch her walk to her car and I make sure she gets in and then I close the door and slowly count down from three to one. "3…. 2…. 1….." as soon as I get to one I hear a knock on my door. I open it with a smile. "I lied, I want to stay" She says looking at me. The look in her eyes made my heart skip a beat and I pulled her close and picked her up so she didn't have to get on her toes. That's when she says "I know what kind of guy you are and that this might be the last time I ever see you, so please, at least make it something to remember…" she says, with her big pink eyes that were looking at me accepting all my flaws and even then as smart as she is, she wants to stay. I blush bright red and she takes the lead of kissing me. We kissed for what seemed like ten minutes. I then press my tongue against her lips for entry and she doesn't try to fight for control she lets me take the lead, no one's ever done that and it drove me mad and I wanted to make her scream my name from just my touch. I let my hands roam almost every inch of her body; her face her arms, her long legs, her neck, chest, stomach, just every inch from head to toe. I carry her up to my room and lay her on the bed and I hover over her. She reaches to take out her ponytail but I stop her and take it out for her. She smiles and puts her hands on my face and kisses me. I start unbuttoning her white shirt that was already see through from the rain and I slid it off her and threw it on the ground. I kiss her finger tips, to her hands, then almost right every inch of her arm to her right shoulder, then her neck, then her clavicle, then her left shoulder and her left arm right back down to the fingertips of her left hand. I then move to her stomach and kiss her down to the button of her pants, I look up at her and her eyes are closed and her chin is facing the ceiling, she opens her eyes and looks at me. I kiss her once more on her stomach then she pulls my face back to hers. She starts unbuttoning my shirt and takes off my wife beater with excellent precise skill, it made me wonder how much experience has she had, who was she with before me and for long and why? When I was staring off into space she touched my cheek. "What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?" she said looking at me with those pink eyes. "It's nothing" I said and began kissing her neck and she let out a moan. That one little moan, made we want her more. I started unbuttoning her jeans and I slid them off her lightly touching the sides of her legs with my fingers. She closed her eyes and had a bright red blush on her face; she was trying not to make any noise. I start sliding my hands back up her body and kiss her before she makes a sound. I then moved my knee in between her legs to where she could feel it and started unbuttoning my pants. She moaned again. I removed every piece of clothing from her and myself and we just couldn't stop ourselves anymore. I intertwined our fingers together and we were so close together. I never felt this way with anyone before, to hear her say my name was all I needed and I felt happy and I just wanted her body and her mind and maybe even her heart, for myself. I never needed this before; this was a first for me. When we were finished I gave her one of my shirts and I pulled her close and we were just intertwined with each other. I couldn't sleep after words because my heart was beating too fast.

**BLOSSOM POV**

I don't know if he was like that with every girl, but he was gentle, sweet, and it was romantic, it was almost like he didn't just want me for sex, he wanted me. It was an amazing experience, something I had only felt with one other guy, but before I knew it he was gone. No longer here anymore. But I run into this man, and he turned out to be suave and romantic, but before he was just a pain in the ass. "I can't sleep", I finally say. "Neither can I" he says pulling me closer and his arms wrap around my waist. "What should we do?" I ask, "Do you want to play a game?" He asks leaning to grab his hat. "What game?" I ask looking over my shoulder to see his face. "A fun one, I have only ever played with my brothers, but instead of making you eat gross things, you will try something sweet." He says pulling on a pair of shorts and picking me up out of bed and carrying me downstairs.

BUBBLES POV

It would be a lie if I said I didn't leave the door cracked on open. I wanted to see if he would peak in and see if he could see anything. I may not date very much, but I know how the male mind thinks. I make us some tea and pull out blankets and pillows and set them on the couch and get a fire running. "I may be making an excuse to have an attractive man share a blanket with me and sit by the fire and watch movies, but my heater is out and it is November and raining and it is cold, this is the only heat I have and I like talking to you, so this is the only way you can stay comfortably" I say, it is amazing how bold you become when you lose a person you love, and the strong ones aren't so strong as they used to be, so you need to step up. I mean I am still scared of the dark and I don't necessarily sleep with Octi anymore, but he has to be SOMEWHERE in my bed. I'm still sweet Bubbles, just stronger. "Well, then I say that that is an amazing way for me to talk to you and get to know you more.

**BUTCH POV**

Buttercup was a hit at my party, she was funny, charming and everyone loved her. But you hardly ever meet Buttercup and not like her. Even though she can be mean, she is one of the sweetest people I know. So when after everyone left I looked at her and smiled. "What?" she said looking at me suspiciously. "Can you hold your liquor now or are you still easily drunk?" I ask smiling realizing she had just one glass of champagne. "I'm a bartender remember?" she says smiling. "But that does not mean you're good at keeping your alcohol." I say smiling, now on my 2nd glass of straight gin. She smiled and said "Whoever gets drunk first, has to do whatever the other person says for a week" She says smiling. "Deal" I say chugging the last of my gin.

**BRICK POV**

"Why am I blindfolded sitting on your kitchen floor?" Blossom asks. I pull her legs around my waist and my feet are behind her just so we are as close as possible. "Because, if you are going to guess the treat, you can't see it," I say smiling making sure she definitely can't see a thing. "What do I get if I guess it right?" She says with a smile. "One of these," I say kissing her sweetly. She simply smiles. "Okay let's go" she says smiling after the kiss. Every single thing I gave her she guessed right, and the more kisses I gave her, the hotter they got. That was until my phone rang.

**BUTTERCUPS POV **

Most of my drinks were half way filled with water so I didn't get drunk as fast, but I made sure EVERY single one of Butch's were pure Liquor.

**BRICK POV**

Brick: _Hello?_

Butch:*_butt dialed him* Buttercup you are really sweet and I know you like me so I'm going to tell you a secret._

Brick:_*shakes his head and thinks he turns off the phone but actually puts it on speaker* _

Butch: _My brothers and I made a bet that, whoever gets any one of you guys to fall in love with us first, that we'll get 500 bucks from each other brother._

My eyes go big when I feel, Blossom stiffen up and take off her blindfold and look at me with horror. I finally hang up the phone. "Blossom, I didn't think that tonight any of this would have happened, but since it did I was going to call of the bet with my brothers! I swear it!" I say looking at her hoping that she will look at me with those pink eyes like she did earlier. "Yeah right Brick! Even though I said I would be okay with a one night stand, I would not be okay with you treating me like a prize to make you love my just so you can stomp on my heart!" she says pushing me away and running upstairs to grab her clothes. "Blossom, don't go! Please, I'm sorry!" I said. She looked at me and shook her head. "No, Brick, sorry doesn't fix this; you don't play with people like this! It is just pure evil!" she said and walked to the door still wearing my T-shirt and no shoes. The rain had stopped, she didn't even bother to put on her shoes when she left, and she just took off wearing nothing but my shirt.

**BUTTERCUP POV**

I looked at him shocked and hurt. He just smiled too drunk to realize what he did. "Fuck you Butch!" I said standing up and grabbing my Jacket and walking out the door. It's always been a game for him, but this time when I thought I knew things were different, it turned out to be way worse than just being a booty call.

**BOOMERS POV**

I was talking to bubbles about everything in my life happy things, sad things, funny things, and that's when I got a text from Brick "_Bets off, the girls found out, if you truly like Bubbles, I'll tell her you weren't involved, but if you don't leave her alone, cause hurting someone hurts like hell even though you didn't think it was bad_" I looked at the message and then looked at the girl who I was sitting next to and deleted the message and told her "Me seeing you and being suave started as a bet, but I'm slowly getting too attached just by this one date, and I want to have another one for real, with the bet totally aside and thrown in the trash can. But I wanted to be honest and make sure that if this ever popped up from your sisters that me kissing you is me kissing you because I sincerely like you and that if you fall in love with me would be great, but I don't want it to be fake" I say talking really fast. "I knew about the bet Boomer, you tell people too much when you're looking for someone. People now a day can't keep secrets." She says smiling. I smiled at her and kissed her because I was falling in love with this girl faster than I thought I would. She smiled at me and we talked for the whole rest of the night.

**Butch is drunk, Brick is alone, and Boomer gets the girl! I'm leaving this chapter with a cliff hanger on two of my favorite couples! The next chapter will probably be Butch and Buttercups past relationship, just so you get the whole story! And I want to say THANK YOU to all the reviews and keep them coming, because that's what really want to make me right the story!:) **


	4. Beginnings, In between, and In Love

**BRICK POV**

It has been two weeks since I heard from Blossom. I called, texted, went to her school, I even tried to get ahold of that Deuce guy. I asked Bubbles when she came over for dinner with Boomer, she said Blossom was busy and I guessed with avoiding me. Butch convinced Buttercup to trust him and if it was just a bet he wouldn't have broken it up with Itzel, so they are like a couple just like Bubbles and Boomer. I have never wanted to see a person as much I want to see Blossom. I actually started to feel something for her, I completely forgot about the bet. "Brick? Brick did you hear me?" I looked up. "The girls are having a party, and Bubbles and Buttercup you are invited. Blossom will be there, and she won't leave because it's something big for Buttercup" Butch said looking at me from across the table. I nod and throw and drop my grape on the plate. "If she wanted to talk to me, she would have by now Butch." I said. He shrugged, obviously things worked out for Butch and Boomer, why couldn't they work out for me? "Butch, I'm going to walk home, I need to clear my head" I say standing up and putting my plate into the sink. "Okay, are you still coming to dinner with Boomer and me?" he asked. "Are the girls going?" I said picking my hat up from the table and putting it on. "Yeah." He said. "Then, no." I left his condo and started walking home. I sighed and I took the long, long way. Well it's actually just pass Blossoms house and then home. When I got to Blossom's street I saw her running. I pull my cap down to cover my eyes, hoping she doesn't notice me. She looked at me, and I sighed and lifted my hat back up. "Hey, Blossom." I said.

"Hey…."She says looking around.

"So how are you?"

"I'm good, are you going with someone to Buttercups party?" She looked at me to see what I would say.

"Yeah, are you?" I asked.

"Nope," she looked down and shook her head. "I'm actually not going."

"You have to go!"

"Why? So I can see you with your pretty date? Why do you keep trying to hurt-" I cut her off. "You have to go because you're my date" I said with a smile. She looked at me to see if I was serious. "Brick, why are you doing this?"

"Because, I can't eat sleep or drink, because you're the only thing on my mind! I was going to call off the bet!"

"You said that in the calls, give me time. You think I didn't have a great time with you? The cooking, the sweets, the teasing, and the kissing: it was amazing! I loved being with you and it felt so simple with you, and then you made me question it and I wanted to call you and talk to you, and kiss you but, I'm scared and I don't want to be hurt, least of all by you…." She said looking down. I walked over to her and put my hands on her hips. She was a little sweaty because she was running but I didn't care. "Blossom, I will not hurt you, I will love and cherish you more than anyone else and that's a promise" she looked at me with the big eyes I missed so much and she nodded. "Fine, just one more thing" she said stepping back. "What's that?" I replied. "I bet you that you are already in love with me" she said and tilted her head because I pulled my cap down. "I don't fall in love Blossom" I said looking down. "Keep saying that to yourself, until you admit it, we will be nothing but friends, with benefits" I look up. "That means, I will not stay the night and I will do what I want to do, no jealousy if we are with other people, okay?" she asked looking at me. I was not okay, but I don't fall in love, that is just how I do things. "Fine" was all I could say, and this was not fine… She smirked I looked at her and smiled I leaned into kiss her and she stepped back. "It's November and I'm cold since you are outside my house, why don't you come inside?" I just nodded and followed her up her drive way.

**BUBBLES POV**

I was taking a nap and woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. "Hello?" I said into the phone sounding groggy. "Hey sleepy head, what are you doing?" I smile at the voice. "Getting a wonderful wakeup call" he laughs. "I'm glad, are you coming over tonight for a movie and order some sushi?" I smile, every night since last week we have been hanging out and this is the first time I'll go over to his house. "Yes I am coming over that seems like a pleasing offer" he smiled. "I'll text you the address, Bye Bubbles."

"Bye Boomer" I say and hang up the phone. I like Boomer, he's really sweet, but since the night he told me about the bet, the intimacy was at an all-time low. No holding hands or hugging, or kissing. It sucked, I know he is old fashioned but this was a little overboard. I want to kiss and cuddle, I just don't know if Boomer wants the same thing.

**BUTTERCUP POV**

Butch and I Butch have had a different relationship since high school. Unlike my sisters I wasn't chubby or nerdy or shy. I was good with everybody I just chose my sisters over everyone. That's why I was not always with the cool kids or anything. That never mattered to me until me a butch started seeing each other freshman year. It was strange when I was with him it just felt so real. I was pretty I guess you could say, my hair was short, to my shoulders and black, I was pale and I had green eyes. When I met Butch he took a picture of me coming downstairs. It was a little longer than it is now, but he still looks very attractive either way and I was drawn to him. Unfortunately I didn't want my sisters to know I was dating or fraternizing with one of the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Bit it always felt so right with him and it was crazy. When I found out he was still dating Itzel, I tried to stop seeing him but most of the time he crept back into my heart. It was like we were magnets and the feeling when we were with each other and was one of the best feelings I had during high school. When we fought it was one of those good fights where afterwards you felt refreshed and better because you got all those things off your chest. Now when I'm with Butch he calls me his and wraps me in his arms and holds me close and he kisses my nose and we just lay together and it's what most girls dream of. I love when I'm with him, even though he is an ass hole. That's just Butch. We spend most of the time in my studio, because it's small and cozy and, Itzel is always at his condo. Not because they are together but because she wants him back. "Babe, Boomer and Bubbles bailed so it's just us tonight" he says with a smile. "So what do you want to?" I say looking at him. He smiles and kisses me. "You know what I want to do" he smiles and kisses me again. "Mmmm I like that idea" I say kissing him and he slowly pulls me to the bed room.

**Okay sorry for the super long wait! But here it is! I will have the next chapter up tomorrow! Promise! :) Thanks so much for the support you guys! I also want to say this story is more about Brick and Blossom! I have another story about the couples but it's totally different from this one and a different plot so look out for that one :)**


End file.
